


The Hairdresser and the Shopkeeper

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Male-Female Friendship, Trans Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Daniela and Usnavi's friendship, over twenty-five years.





	

0

 

Daniela has been living en Washington Heights for over a year by the time the De la Vegas disembark over here and set up their shop. Señora De la Vega's belly is so big Daniela fears it could explode any time. They're going to have their first child any day now. Daniela is thirteen and she doesn't care for babies at all. She decides she'll avoid that bodega until the child is old enough not to soil diapers anymore. The plan fails after two days when her mom sends her on an errand.

 

1

 

Every kid on the block has spent time at Abuela Claudia's at some point. Her home is always open, one knock away. Every so often, Daniela gets sent there too because her parents insist that she needs a good influence in her life and that means Claudia and her mom. Usually it does. These days, it means Claudia, her mom resting in her bedroom or watching novellas, and Usnavi wailing his lungs out. That's an exaggeration. He's actually a very quiet baby. Daniela learns to be around him and not fully hate it. She only hates it _mostly_. Progress.

 

2

 

Daniela gets a job at Diana's Salon next to the bodega and Luz keeps bringing Usnavi over so she can keep an eye on him when she's talking with the ladies at the salon. Everyone who walks in keeps fawning over what a cute boy he is, how bright his eyes and even brighter his smile. Daniela rolls her eyes. She's not big on children. Six younger siblings at home, she's had more than enough with them. She doesn't need another one at work.

 

3

 

Usnavi learned to talk at some point and Daniela wonders if it wouldn't have been better to teach him to _stop_ talking as well. Every customer, every passerby can become a victim to it. She's tired of replying every morning that no, she doesn't know why the oceans are so big, she doesn't know why her eyes are brown, she doesn't know why glass is transparent sometimes and sometimes not. She has better things to do than try to answer − isn't that his parents' job and not the customers'? But everyone on the block seems persuaded that they need to play an important part in this boy's education and they seem to be happy answering his countless questions. Daniela starts making sure she never enters the bodega all alone so she can just shove someone else Usnavi's way when he starts talking and inevitably asking.

 

4

 

Daniela's friends bailed on her on the Fourth of July, the jerks. She's left alone in the crowd gathered at the park, on a blanket too big for just her, probably too obvious, too vulnerable, because somehow one second she's sulking, and the next she's still sulking, only with Usnavi on her lap, dropped by a couple of very apologetic De la Vegas who swear Abuela needs their help and Usnavi really wanted to see the fireworks and she looks like she's spending the evening here, so can she please watch him? In his defense, Usnavi sits very quietly and watches the sky explode with colors with wide and wonder-filled eyes. When the fireworks are over (and he didn't even sniffle because they're too loud like some of the other kids), he talks to her in Spanish and calls her Señorita Daniela and maybe, possibly Daniela's night wasn't completely ruined after all.

 

5

 

There is all the love and awe in the world contained in Usnavi's eyes when he cradles Nina in his skinny little arms. At his insistent demand, the Rosarios have agreed to drop her off at the bodega more days than not when they're off to work, and from there Abuela Claudia picks her up, but not before Usnavi has had time to dote on her endlessly. For Daniela, it means having to interact with two babies instead of one every morning. If only there was another bodega as close to the salon as the De la Vega… But Daniela is now getting used to Usnavi, and she'll get used to Nina as well. With her fat cheeks and curly hair, eyes that see it all, she doesn't make it hard.

 

6

 

Usnavi's little head peeks through the salon's door, watching who is working and heading in when he sees it's just Daniela. Such a small boy, his hand barely reaching the doorknob. She's busy with a customer but he waits till the manicure is all over to ask his question. In a timid voice, he asks if Daniela was the one who cut the little girl's hair yesterday, the one who came by in the afternoon with the yellow sweater, because she looked so pretty and he wants to know everything about her. She came by the bodega before the salon and bought some Skittles. Did she mention anything about him? Did she say if she has a boyfriend? What school is she going to? Daniela smirks. So young and already in love. She tells him that if he wants to know all these things about Yesenia, he can just ask her the next time he sees her. She's not sure he ever does.

 

7

 

For the first time, Usnavi gets dropped off at Daniela's home, Abuela sick, his parents busy, the Rosarios away. Daniela loves knowing that she is the very last resort, but it seems that sometimes they are out of all other options, unfortunately. She soon learns that she didn't need to fear anything. Usnavi is the easiest kid she's ever babysat − also the only one, bless Jesus. All night, he sits politely on her couch, his hands folded prettily on his lap, refusing any drink, any snack, refusing to watch TV or do something naughty his parents never let him do. So much for trying to be a good and funky babysitter. At some point he takes out a book (a children's bible, who even gave that to him?) and spends the whole night reading it. At least Daniela is sincere when she tells the De la Vegas that he was no trouble at all.

 

8

 

Usnavi visits the salon one day with his mom, holding her hand like a good little boy. She asks for beautiful new curls for her and for a manly serious haircut for Usnavi because his communion is coming up soon. This is the first time he's getting his hair cut at the salon and he eyes Daniela's every action cautiously, yelping when she cuts the first strands of hair. Daniela gets the impression that he must have had his hair periodically shaven short by his own mother and that this is his first real hair style. But he sits stoically as his hair falls on the floor relentlessly, the brave soul, and the next week, Daniela gets a picture of him on his communion day that she begrudgingly sets on her mantelpiece at home and may or may not smile fondly upon when she walks out of her home.

 

9

 

It's summer. Daniela is too proud to admit it, of course, and too Latina, but sweat is pearling at her brow and the AC is barely working at the salon, and she could use some air, or at least a cold beverage. On cue, Usnavi pushes the door of the salon open, hands filled with damp bottles of soda fresh from the fridge. He passes them around, Country Club for everyone, a Pepsi for Daniela, exactly what they all needed. He says the bodega wants to create a partnership with the salon, free cold drinks for everyone when it's too hot, but leaves before they can ask what he means. That doesn't sound like a very sound business practice to Daniela, and indeed, the next morning, when she thanks his mom for the drinks, she says that Usnavi paid for them with his allowance and just didn't want to say. Daniela takes him to the movies to thank him.

 

10

 

Usnavi bolts into the salon like he's seen a ghost, begs Daniela to let him hide. She frowns, but points to the supply closet near the back and Usnavi runs like his life depends on it. Minutes pass, a group of kids walking by the salon, talking too loud and looking around in search for something − or some _one_ , Daniela thinks. Another few minutes, and Usnavi peeks out, waits for Daniela to gesture him to come out. He explains that some of the kids at school have been mean to him, so he's written a rap to make fun of them, but they found out about it and wanted to beat him up and he had to sprint to lose them for good. He thanks Daniela for the solace, leaving her outraged for his sake. She finds the bullies the next day and they're never a problem for him anymore.

 

11

 

Usnavi is the one who the adults put in charge of taking his cousin to the bodega, the little she-devil. Sonia is almost four and never saw scissors in her life, or so it seems to Daniela judging by the shrieks she lets out every time the blades get even a little close to her. Bless him, Usnavi tries his best to control her, says she should want to look pretty, but to no avail. Sonia shrieks and sobs and bites and tears the ribbons from her hair as soon as soon as Daniela puts them in. She's fast and furious. Then Usnavi somehow manages to get Sonia to pick a haircut from the book and after countless efforts, makes her see that there's nothing dangerous going on. The hairdo she picked is very short and Sonia watches the locks fall onto the lino wistfully − she's restless and gesticulating, but that's a huge step forward from fighting like the possessed, and for that Daniela is grateful.

 

12

 

Usnavi starts taking his own shifts at the bodega − his parents say it's good for him to learn how to work hard like they had to. He's shy and talking to people doesn't come to him easily. Daniela figures out his schedule and always comes over and tries to make him embarrassed, asking for things like "the biggest tampons you have", and it's just too much fun to see his face turn five shades redder and hear him sputter and shuffle with the boxes to get her what she asked for. It takes him months to get used to it and the joke's just not funny anymore then.

 

13

 

Usnavi looks like a little boy, younger than he is, and yet so much older at the same time as he buries his parents at thirteen. The whole block comes and everyone offers their condolences. Usnavi doesn't cry, he doesn't lose it in front of anyone at the funeral, not at church, not at the cemetery, not at the reception. Daniela stays behind with Camila Rosario to help and clean up after all the guests have left Abuela Claudia's home and then, only _then_ Usnavi breaks into heavy sobs against Abuela's bosom, his whole body shaking. Dani and Camila glance at each other, and drop what they were doing to go comfort him as well, even though it's never going to be enough, they're never going to fill that void the De la Vegas left behind in their boy's life, in the whole neighborhood. That night, Daniela makes the vow that she'll always be there for Usnavi whenever he needs.

 

14

 

Usnavi walks into the salon like he owns it, sits in a chair like a high king. Dani gives him a quizzical smile but he waves her away, back to her current customer, waits for his turn. When it finally comes, he asks with the most earnest voice in the world if the salon offers barber's services for men. She smirks, but replies that they do, and proudly, he shows off the three tiny hairs on his chin. She pats his shoulder and asks him to come to the sink in the back. She hands him a razor and a mirror and teaches him to shave all on his own. Then tells him to come back when he really needs it.

 

15

 

Benny pushes a very reluctant Usnavi inside the salon and begs Daniela to help him fix _everything_. Usnavi's style is all wrong, his hair is a disaster, he can't smile like a normal person, and he basically needs a complete makeover. Benny leaves her to "do her magic" and Usnavi stands there awkwardly, gives Daniela a sheepish nod. She starts with the haircut and tries to make it look cool and fun, but to her it seems those things just aren't Usnavi. After it's done, and he does look nice with a clean hairdo, he shudders, waiting for the rest. Her heart melts and she gives him a hug, tells him he's just fine as he is and he doesn't need to change for anyone, not girls, not Benny, no one. He's never looked as relieved in his life and she lets him go before Benny comes back for her to scold him.

 

16

 

Usnavi begs Daniela's help to learn how to dance. He says he's heard only great things about her on that front and that he desperately needs an expert. Daniela will never refuse an occasion to dance, and so she takes up the offer to teach him. It soon becomes obvious that the situation is helpless, with her help or without. Usnavi cannot move his body like a normal human being to save his life. When she asks him why he even wants to learn how to dance properly, he admits that he's not sure he could ever get a girlfriend if he can't dance. Daniela still wraps up the lesson, despite achieving no results, but leaves him with a piece of advice. If a girl likes him, truly does, then she won't care how he dances and will care that she's dancing with _him_. Then she lets Usnavi go home, a smile on the lips. She wasn't lying, but the truth is closer to this: Usnavi can dance with whoever he wants, but it'll probably take a lot of love from her to be seen in public dancing with him.

 

17

 

It's a bit of special news all over the barrio that the bodega's little girl has become a boy, wants to be called Sonny. Of course, Daniela is always there for the juicy bochinche and when a few of the ladies talk about Sonny, she can't deny that she's more than willing to take part in the gossip about him. God knows how, but Usnavi learns about it and if this isn't something, scrawny little Usnavi who is still waiting for his next growth spurt, dashing into the salon when she's on a shift on her own on a slow afternoon, demanding explanations. Daniela barely has time to explain herself: he will hear none of it and says he is disappointed in her, that Sonny has always been a boy, it's just that he didn't realize until now, that gossip is not meant to be mean and hurtful, and that she is not welcome in the bodega unless she accepts that. She accepts it immediately, of course, and offers Sonny a free haircut in apology. Gossip is only fun if it's harmless, and she learns to be more respectful.

 

18

 

Diana retires and Daniela takes over the business. Not that she hadn't already been doing most of the work so far. Still, thirty-one and business owner with two workers under her supervision. Not too shabby. Usnavi offers her a bunch of flowers to congratulate her, but they come with him begging her to explain accounts and bookkeeping to him. As it turns out, Usnavi, barely an adult in the legal sense and absolutely not in the common sense, is now officially the owner of his little shop where he's worked for years, property transferred from his aunt, and it also turns out that she'd been doing all the bookkeeping for him. A few nights in a row, Daniela invites him to her place. He cooks (she's not a bad cook by any measure, but even she can admit defeat when facing a better opponent) and she teaches. She's been taking care of this for the salon for years. A salon isn't all that different from a bodega. He learns everything he needs to know, she eats very well for a few evenings, and by the end she makes him promise that this means he will be obligated to share any and all gossip coming his way at the bodega. He begrudgingly agrees to her terms, only because he has no choice.

 

19

 

Sonny sneaks up behind Usnavi and shoves a snowball down the back of his shirt. Usnavi yelps and tries to chase him down, but he is tackled by Benny who laughs at him openly, keeps him all flat and sorry on the cold hard ground for a few seconds before standing up and giving him a real shot at this, and the battle is _on_. Snowballs flying all across the street for the next twenty minutes, everyone laughing and shouting. Usnavi is slow but strategic and accurate, Sonny keeps running around everywhere, trying to hit everyone at once and missing most shots, Benny is the fastest and by far the best. Nina joins in, teams up with Sonny and Benny and poor Usnavi is their common target once again. He ends up yielding and running back to the bodega, swearing it's not fair when the world is against him. Daniela watches from her doorstep, takes another sip of coffee and walks back inside the salon.

 

20

 

Usnavi often has news to share. Usually a bit of harmless gossip, but today he tells her about the bodega three streets down, how the owner has had to sell his shop because he couldn't deal with the debts anymore. He's worried that his little family shop is next. He's not exactly in a perfect financial situation, no one is. Daniela can't say she is. She tells him that as long as she's alive, he won't need to worry about debt and landowners because she will fuck them up if they touch a hair of his head. He gulps and thanks her awkwardly. In truth, Daniela is in no position to help him, to help anyone on the block. because who knows how long any little business up here in the Heights will last, but if it helps him to sleep at night, then she'll lie to him if she has to. And it never hurts to maintain an aura of fear around her.

 

21

 

Finally, Usnavi can drink the alcohol he's been selling for years. Benny and his group of buddies get poor Usnavi drunk off his ass and his life as an adult of legal drinking age begins very poorly. The next morning, customers find him hunched over the counter, fallen asleep at some point between opening time and their arrival. Daniela pats his head, feels his temperature, determines that nothing's wrong with him except a solid case of "drank too much". She assigns Benny to carrying Usnavi back to bed, texts Sonny to hurry his ass out to keep the shop instead of Usnavi. Much later in the day, she sends Vanessa to fetch her some mid-afternoon coffee and to give a full report on the Usnavi disaster. She says he's at the bodega and he winced when she said hello and gave her three cups for the price of one. The next morning, things are back in order. Daniela will need to teach him to drink some day.

 

22

 

Somewhere along the way, Usnavi has fallen for Vanessa and Daniela wants none of that. Vanessa is seventeen, basically a little girl, and Usnavi is an adult business owner. It can't happen. Usnavi is too smart for it. So every time he comes by the salon, she physically intercalates between them to cut eye contact. It's ridiculous, really, how silly Usnavi can get when he's in love. He literally brings Vanessa café from the bodega to the salon for free, calls it a delivery service for the pretty girls, comes to chat up with them with no other reason than that. And doesn't even bring café for Carla and Daniela. And Vanessa is no better, all lovey-dovey eyes whenever he so much as smiles at her, but she'll deny it vehemently if Daniela suggests anything. Daniela keeps a very close eye on both of them.

 

23

 

Usnavi's little aunt and Daniela's favorite worker crush for each other so hard, and neither of them realize any of it. Not for lack of help. Usnavi is constantly asking his Tía Jane to go ask some mindless question over at the salon, Daniela is checking with him to know when Jane is going to get a shift so she knows to send Carla out for coffee instead of Vanessa as she always does. And yet they're helpless in their love, so oblivious it becomes silly. Until Usnavi and Daniela become the silly ones when they realize that Jane and Carla had been dating the whole time. So much for being oblivious.

 

24

 

A good bottle of rum, a heart open to listen, Daniela shows up at Usnavi's doorstep the day of the funeral. Help came from everywhere, everybody wanting to pay their last farewell to Abuela Claudia, Daniela one of them. She'll miss that old and wise lady. Usnavi welcomes her like nothing has changed, the door always open. They drink, they talk. Daniela tells him stories about Claudia he never heard before. He tears up and pretends he doesn't, but Daniela isn't here to tease him tonight. She's here to help, and if that means letting him unload hundreds of stories off his chest, then she's here for that too. He ends up falling asleep on his own couch. Daniela gets a blanket for him, tucks him in, and leaves him be. He's had a long week.

 

25

 

 

Things change, other things stay the same. Daniela's business is pushed out of her own neighborhood, Usnavi saves his with his grands dropped from heaven. She mostly still gets coffee from him in the morning for the sake of seeing that baby face, but now he visits the salon so much more than he used to when it was next door to his shop. He's not coming to see Daniela, of course, he has a much better motivation to get his ass to the Bronx. He makes Vanessa _happy_ , which Daniela wasn't even sure was even a possibility for her, not on long term. Usnavi is happy as well, for sure. And if Daniela's grumpy worker and her favorite little bodega owner make such a lovely couple, how can Daniela not be happy as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
